Broken Toys
by Hikari Alta
Summary: A very dark exploration of Sana and Akito's future. Some lemon action, lots of creepy twists.
1. Prologue

The characters of Kodacha are not mine.

NOTE- This is a work of speculative fiction. I am merely expanding on the darker elements of the character Hayama Akito. This is one interpretation of Hayama, taken to the furthest logical extent. Please, DO NOT take offense if you are a fan of Akito-kun! I like the character too- that's why I am playing with it

WHERE IS SANA?

KURATA SANA, SWEETHEART OF TV AND FILM, FEARED DEAD AFTER BIZZARE KIDNAPPING INCIDENT.

A _Friday_ Exclusive!

Dateline Tokyo-

Just days after it had been revealed that Kurata Sana, 22, had been missing from her home for at least a week_, Friday_ has secured exclusive interviews with some of Miss Kurata's closest friends, and has revealed a shocking twist to the all ready strange tale of a star's sudden disappearance.

"SANA-CHAN WAS SECRETLY MARRIED A YEAR AGO!"

Mr, T, a longtime friend of Kurata Sana, revealed to _Friday_ correspondents that Sana, famous former child star and widely revered actress had secretly wed her longtime boyfriend Hayama Akito in a private ceremony in the fall of last year. Mr. T confirmed that the two had been an item from as far back as elementary school, and added, "We all thought Sana and Akito's marriage was a wonderful thing. Those two had been together for so long, and had weathered so much adversity… we felt that their marriage would be blessed by every happiness."

"HAYAMA AKITO IS A WILD ANIMAL!"

Miss F, another longtime friend of Sana, gave us some startling insight into Sana's secret husband, Akito Hayama. "Hayama was always a very different kind of person. He was prone to misunderstandings that then became violent. Only Sana-chan seemed to be able to reach him when he was in one of his moods. At times, Hayama Akito acted as if he was a wild animal… he would go out of control." Mr. Hayama, a high school karate champ who earned his black belt at 15 was no stranger to physical violence, and has a sealed police file on incidents that occurred when he was a minor. Currently an instructor of karate at a Tokyo dojo, Mr. Hayama is characterized by former coworkers and students as a severe, often brutal man who has only one motivating force in his life- Kurata Sana.

"HAYAMA WAS CONSTANTLY JEALOUS OF ANYONE WHO CAME INTO CONTACT WITH SANA."

Mr. T spoke frankly about Hayama Akito's seemingly single-minded obsession with Sana.

"Akito saw everyone as a rival for Sana's affections. When we were kids, it was easy to laugh off. But the past few years… have seen Akito' s preoccupation with Sana become more twisted, more extreme."

According to Miss A, a horrible incident two years ago summed up Hayama's dangerous mental state:

"Hayama really went crazy after Sana starred in the movie "Fallen Angel" with Watanabe Hiei. Sana chose the movie purposefully because she wanted to turn over a new leaf… and stop being "little Sana-chan" from her days as a child actor. She knew the film would have provocative sex scenes, and explained why she felt she needed to do them… but Hayama was inconsolable. He accused her of cheating with her costar (Watanabe), and often berated her about enjoying the sex scenes 'too much'. After a particularly bad scene between them (Sana and Hayama) at a Karaoke bar, Hayama went storming out. We later learned that he had gone over to Watanabe-san's residence and verbally threatened to kill him if he ever touched Sana again. At the time, we chalked it up to Hayama having too much to drink, but later actions on Hayama's part made us all reconsider that judgment. Hayama …had gone off the deep end and was consumed by jealousy."

"HAYAMA AKITO MAY HAVE BEEN RESPONSIBLE FOR NAOZUMI KAMURA'S DEATH."

Kamura Naozumi, famous actor and long-time friend of Sana stunned the nation with his apparent suicide last month. A source close to Kamura came forward after Sana's disappearance with this to say about Hayama Akito:

"Naozumi did not commit suicide. Someone set him up to look like he took his own life. Naozumi had been very concerned for his good friend Kurata Sana for quite some time, and confided in me that the man she was with was a no-good sociopath who was doing evil things to her. A few days before he died, he said he was going to confront Hayama about his behavior, and 'get Sana out of this mess.' At the time I didn't think much of it… after Naozumi was found, though, I put things together. I believe Naozumi DID confront Hayama… and that Hayama must have killed him, making it look like a suicide."

"HAYAMA WAS A PERVERTED SEX FEIND."

Mr. T shared shocking details of Hayama's sex life:

"Hayama was always kind of a pervert, touching Sana's breasts, stealing kisses, pulling up her skirt… he accosted Sana like this all through school. Sana always put him in his place, and we thought that was enough… but lately Hayama seemed to be going too far. He would confide in me about how tying up Sana and then forcing himself on her was a 'real turn-on'."

Miss L, a former employee of Kurata Sana, said that, "Sana and Hayama would have physical fights…she hit him on the head with a toy mallet… he would throw her against the wall, ripping at her clothes… they would have sex in any room of the house. It was an unwritten rule that any employee was supposed to ignore their intimacies and simply leave the room when they began to go at it. …I personally saw Sana with a cut lip coming out of the bedroom, half naked after one of their 'encounters'."

"HAYAMA WAS FORCING SANA TO HAVE HIS CHILD."

When _Friday_ correspondents asked sources why Sana had abruptly stopped making public appearances approximately six months ago, they had this to say:

Mr. T: "For the longest time, Hayama was really against Sana getting pregnant. He would often talk about wearing two condoms whenever they would do it back in high school. His own mother died while giving birth to him, and he was terrified that Sana would be taken the same way. Then, shortly after they married, Hayama announced that he and Sana would try to get pregnant, so that they would have a 'flesh and blood bond' between them."

Miss F: "Hayama was all of the sudden obsessed with the idea of Sana having his baby. Sana seemed very uncomfortable with the whole thing, which only made Hayama more determined."

Miss L: "Sana turned up pregnant about six months ago, and that's why she stopped making appearances. Hayama saw to that. He didn't let her out of the house without him. Once, she snuck out to see her mother. When she got back, Hayama flew into a rage. He accused her of trying to get an abortion. After that, a locksmith came and put new locks on the door to the bedroom. Shortly after that, almost all of us staff were let go. I think he turned that house into a prison for Sana."

"SANA'S BEDROOM WAS A DUNGEON."

An undisclosed source in the Tokyo police department confirmed that the police found a "dungeon-like" setup in Kurata Sana's bedroom, complete with what appeared to be shackles bolted into the floor.

"IS SANA STILL ALIVE?"

Time may be running out for the popular star, who moved the country with her roles in such movies as "The Water Palace", "Petals on the Wind", "Fallen Angel", and "Keiko's Journey". Unlike the movie heroines she portrayed, Sana's life may not find a happy ending, as the dark details of her ill-fated love come to life. Police are following all leads, but so far, no trace of Sana Kurata or Hayama Akito have been found.


	2. Chapter 1

NEW DEVELOPMENTS IN THE KURATA SANA CASE

A _Friday_ Exclusive!

Dateline Tokyo-

"KURATA SANA WAS SEEN LEAVING A KOBE-AREA LOVE HOTEL WITH AN UNKNOWN MAN."

Just last week, Friday correspondent Suzuki Tomoko traveled to Hyogo Prefecture to follow up a lead in the baffling disappearance of Kurata Sana, star of stage and screen. Miss Suzuki spoke to an employee of the Satin Knights Hotel who claimed to see Miss Kurata leaving that establishment on the night of June 12:

"I have no doubt that it was Kurata-san. My night man, Mr. Y, is a big fan, so he called me to the video room immediately after he reviewed the lobby tape. He replayed the tape, and a woman who looked exactly like Kurata-san was seen walking out the front door with a man wearing a blue and red jacket. Just as they got to the door, Kurata-san looked back over her shoulder- you can see her face very plainly. She looks tired in the video. Well, I immediately told my night man to call the police while I went up to the room that was just vacated. In my line of work, I see a lot of messes, but that room was truly a wreck. The sheets were all over… pillows were tossed in the corner. I don't know what went on in there, but it looks like someone was made to sleep in the corner…on the floor."

"SANA HAD A SECRET DIARY."

After returning from Kobe, our correspondent was contacted by an anonymous source who had this to say:

Sana had a secret diary where she wrote down the awful details of her abusive relationship. If someone could find that diary, this mystery would be solved. I'm sure of it."

"KURATA SANA'S BABY WON'T SURVIVE- IT"S THE PRODUCT OF INCEST!"

An employee of the clinic where Kurata Sana was going for prenatal care said this:

"Sana's baby was severely malformed. It won't survive long, if it is born alive. No one officially said anything about it… but we were all of the opinion that Sana's baby was the product of incest."

As the lurid details of Sana'story come to light, her fate becomes even more uncertain. As the due date for Sana's pregnancy rapidly approaches, many wonder if the star- or her child- will ever see the light of day.


End file.
